otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Headline News - May 2005
B&W Tavern on Sivad with new Proprietor Posted By: Squadron Article: MAY05-1 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu May 12 16:47:55 3005 Enaj, Sivad -- The Black and White tavern has once again changed hands, with a Vollistan by the name of Voliarin now at the helm. Visitors in the past couple days have noticed an increase in the amount of domestic and imported coffees that are availible to customers. Along with this, there is now an expanded ethnic beverage selection to choose from, most of these produced by the Vollistan population on La Terre.In celebration of this transition, the Black and White tavern will be having a special promotion on Saturday May 14 to include a talent demonstration with cash and prizes availible with judging to be done by the audience. Windhaym Named Home Secretary Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY05-2 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu May 12 18:09:33 3005 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Electra Windhaym, Conservative Councillor for Oiratno, has been named Home Secretary in First Councillor Daniel Arndale's cabinet, 10 Dorling Street announced today.Windhaym, a sophomore Councillor, replaces Arndale himself, who served as Home Secretary under First Councillors Dame Amanda Ramlin and Sir Fredrick Chamberlain - both of whom now hold important cabinet portfolios in the current cabinet. She picks up her duties on the Tory frontbench immediately, filling the post that has lain vacant since a stroke forced First Councillor Chamberlain to resign. Chamberlain, now Deputy First Councillor, read the prepared statement announcing the new cabinet appointment, and expressed "the utmost confidence in Councillor Windhaym to do a proper job for the people of Sivad."The Home Secretary, formally known as the 'His Majesty's Secretary of State for the Home Department,' controls most of Sivadian domestic policy, oversees the Undersecretary for Specialist Affairs, and supervises law enforcement, including SHIELD and His Majesty's Prisons. These duties are performed for the colonies by the Foreign and Colonies Office./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Indy Destroys Nall Battleship in Sol! Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY05-3 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed May 18 17:54:52 3005 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The HMS Indefatigable, flagship of the Royal Naval Service, has engaged and destroyed one of the Nall superships in the Sol System, the Admiralty reported in a statement today.The battle occured in the outskirts of Sol, where the Indefatigable Fleet is rushing to the aid of the Solar Republic as part of an agreement forged by King Richard and ratified by the Council of Equals three weeks ago. The Indefatigable and her consorts arrived in the system three days ago, and were immediately met by the Nall blockade. Under the command of Supreme Allied Commander Dame Katherine MacKenzie, the Indefatigable managed to break through the blockade, winning a lopsided victory over the Nall, and destroying a battleship. Two RNS destroyers and one heavy crusier were lost in the battle.According to an after-action report filed by Rt. Hon. Earl Cochrane, Captain of the Indefatigable, the vessel "equipped herself admirably against the large foe" though it suffered "some damage from mass driver fire" and, at one point, "lost shields and took direct fire to hull armor." The Admiralty stated that the RNS was preparing to resume offensive operations in the Sol System, and expects to move next to break the Parallax blockade of Mars.Isherwood House and 10 Dorling Street both declined to comment, referring all questions to the Admiralty./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Nall Conquer Mars! Posted By: Squadron Article: MAY05-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Wed May 18 19:01:10 3005 Hesperia, Mars --Another planet was added to the Parallax empire today, as the forces of Clawed Fist Fleet broke through the final defensive lines of Vanguard ships and began landing troops at the major population centers of Mars. The Vanguard and Clawed Fist Fleet have been fighting minor skirmishes for several weeks now, with the Vanguard steadily giving up space to the overwhelming firepower and numbers of the Clawed Fist Fleet. For the past week, the Vanguard has been holding out at it's last fallback point in the Sol System, the planet Mars. Their defenses bolstered by the increased warship production by the shipyards around Mars, the Solar Republic has been holding its own around the planet.This all changed, however, when the Nall launched a major assault on Mars a few days ago, after learning that the RNS had sent the Indefatigable out to assist the Vanguard. The battleship CFF Gris'tark led the assault on the homeworld of the Solar Republic and was supported by what is estimated to be the balance of their assets in the Sol System, more than thirty vessels in total. The defensive forces that met them were outgunned severely, and suffered great losses before their lines broke, sending many Vanguard ships retreating out into space away from the carnage. Those that did not surrender or retreat were destroyed before the Nall began landing troops.Vox Otai of hatch Grah pronounced the battle a victory earlier today, and said that the "ssssshipyardssss of the Ssssssolar Republic would ssssserve the needsssss of the Parallax well." INN has not been allowed on Mars yet, but we have been told by Parallax officials that there are still minor skirmishes being fought on the ground.--INN Mars retaken! RNS claims another victory! Posted By: Squadron Article: MAY05-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Tue May 24 22:55:50 3005 Mars --In a stunning turn of events, the RNS claimed another victory against the Nall Clawed Fist Fleet tonight, wiping out their forces in orbit around Mars and freeing the Vanguard forces that were pinned down on their own planet.Details are sketchy at the moment, but it appears that the battleship the RNS claimed as being destroyed had merely retreated to Mars orbit. The HMS Indefatigable and the battlegroup attached to her suffered moderate losses, but were successful in establishing local space superiority.Both Solar Republic and Vanguard officials send out their thanks to all of those serving on board the RNS vessels that assisted with the liberation of their planet, and rumors abound of a more permanent military alliance between the RNS and Vanguard forces, against the Nall.More as it becomes available.--INN Sivadian Defence Minister's Ship Hijacked Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY05-6 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed May 25 09:50:07 3005 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The SVD Hyperion, a vessel owned by the company belonging to Sivadian Defence Minister Brian DelMarenno, was hijacked two days ago, according to reports filed with SHIELD, the Kingdom's law enforcement authority.Witnesses at the Enaj landing pad report DelMarenno arrived on Sivad badly hurt, and clamed that the Hyperion, a superfreighter owned by DelMarenno's Ikeopo Trading Corporation (ITC), had been stolen. Though SHIELD has yet to interview Councillor DelMarenno, they have interviewed others, and are reportedly prepared to launch an investigation, in concert with the Royal Naval Service, which has jurisdiction over deep space piracy.ITC public relations representative Johnson Sweetman confirmed that DelMarenno has offered a 600,000-credit reward for the return of the Hyperion to Sivad along with the alleged thieves, Salzier Mara and Doctor Kisa Licinicus, or 200,000 credits apiece for each of the thieves without the ship. Mr. Sweetman declined further comment. If returned to Sivad and convicted of Space Piracy, the allged hijackers could face the death penalty.Unconfirmed reports indicate that DelMarenno is recovering from his injuries at the Enaj Treatment Centre. Both he and Sir John Spottiswoode, the SHIELD commissioner, were unavailable for comment./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Moncrief Trial Set to Begin Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY05-7 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat May 28 13:09:44 3005 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Crown Prosecutors are ready to proceed with the case against disgraced former First Councillor Paul Moncrief, the head of the Crown Prosecution Service said today.Moncrief is expected to be indicted for High Treason, Conspiracy, and numerous counts of murder, as well as assorted other offenses. If convicted, he faces the possibility of death by hanging, and a minimum of his natural life on the Morrigan penal colony. "We expect to secure a conviction on all counts." said Crown Prosecutor William Finnis, KC, "The evidence against Mister Moncrief is both compelling and overwhelming."Experts are concerned, however, about the possiblity of obtaining a fair trial in front of a Sivadian jury that was brutalized by the Moncrief regime. Some have mentioned a change of venue from the High Court on Sivad to one on Waldheim, though the Waldheim Act may not provide for such a drastic measure. Others have suggested that a judge only should hear the case, under rules passed for complex crimes in 2990.In a twist of irony, the case will likely be heard at the trial level by Mr. Justice Julius Latimer, former Attorney General of Sanctuary and now Sivadian Justice, who last heard cases before he was injured in a shooting at the High Courts which claimed the lives of several noted barristers and SHIELD Commissioner Sir Robert Hardie.Moncrief is expected to be formally charged by information and arraigned in the Royal Courts within the next several weeks./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Category:News